Hope over Fear
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: A short ending to the 10th ending, that came to me after watching "Homecoming" One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.

A/N: Just a short I thought of after watching "Homecoming"

Clark stands on top of the Daily Planet in his Red Jacket, with Kara in her Blue top and Red skirt, Oliver in his Green Arrow Costume, and Lois.

"The Darkness has taken control of over half the people in the city." said Lois, as they look down on the city.

"It's not just Metropolis." said Kira, "It's the whole world."

"It doesn't matter." said Clark, "All we have to do is beat the source."

"Jor-El still doesn't believe that you're ready, Kal." said Kara.

"Lois, you should get inside before it gets to dangerous." said Oliver.

"Someone has to report what happens." said Lois, "I'm not letting Clark have the exclusive."

"Just be careful." said Clark, giving her a kiss.

Oliver shot a line across to the building in front of them, as Kara and Clark flew off into the darkening sky. As they search the city, a black fog rises around the Daily Planet, and took shape on the roof behind Lois, as she watched the street below.

"You are the light that keeps his power from me." said the creator from the fog.

"Who are you?" asked Lois.

"I'm the Darkness, the Destroyer of Light, bringer of the Apocalypse, I am Darkseid!" said Darkseid, as he grabbed Lois, "I sense your hope and purity, but I can sense your fear growing, let me in!"

Darkseid lifts Lois over the edge of the roof.

"That's it, your death shall be his end." said Darkseid, as he let her fall.

"Clark! Help!" yelled Lois, as she plumes to the ground.

Clark flys pass, grabbing Lois in mid air.

"Are you aright?" asked Clark.

"I am now." said Lois, as a dark fog entered her body, "But you're not."

Lois punches Clark, causing him to drop her. Kara caches her, and tries to extract the Darkness with her bracelet.

"Darkseid's become to strong, I can't drive him out." said Kara.

"Your fear is growing as well." said Darkseid, looking down on them.

"Kara, get out of here!" ordered Clark.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Kal." said Kara.

As Darkness engulfs Kara, Oliver lands behind Darkseid, and tries to bring him down with around of electric arrows. Kara and Lois attack Clark.

"Stupid human, you're primitive arrows can't stop me." said Darkseid, as he engulfs Oliver in Darkness, "You stand alone Kryptonion, I control all these close to you."

Clark flys off to the Fortress in the Artic.

"I see that you lost, Kal-El." said Jor-El.

"Darkseid hasn't won!" yelled Clark.

"It's only a matter of time until he controls you." said Jor-El.

"He'll never have a chance!" yelled Clark.

"You're inner Darkness is drawing him to you." said Jor-El.

"Darkseid has gotten to the Fortress and you, that's why you're saying all this." said Clark, "That's why you said that I'd be Earth's destroyer."

Clark walks over to the Crystal incased Blue suit.

"You are not worthy of what that suit is to represent." said Jor-El.

"The people need hope." said Clark, as he punches threw the Crystal, grabbing the Blue suit. "I am ready, I am this planet's savor."

Clark flys off to Metropolis, now in the Blue suit. As he flys throw the air, people look to the sky. Clark arises above the Dark Cloud, that was blocking the sun, and then back down, letting in a ray of light.

"So you changed Costumes." said Darkseid, as Clark descends in front of him, "It's not going to help you, I feel your fear and hatred."

"You can't win, Darkseid, not as long as there is light in the universe." said Clark.

"I shall control you!" yelled Darkseid, as a Dark Fog engulfs Clark, "Your power is mine!"

"Wrong!" stated Clark, as he floats up out of the fog, "You'll never control me."

"But your Hatred and fear are too strong for you to be able to resist my power!" yelled Darkseid.

"It's all channeled at you." said Clark, "My hatred of you is what protects me along with my hope that everyone can be saved."

"I am the Darkness in the hearts of all living beings." said Darkseid, as he tries to hit Clark.

"And I free them from that Darkness for I am their Hope for a bright future." said Clark, floating above Darkseid, hitting him with his heat vision.

"I will live on in the hearts of all humanity." said Darkseid.

"Not when fear is replaced with hope." said Clark, flying up into the Dark Cloud.

Once in the middle of the Dark Cloud, Clark spins around at super speed, causing the cloud to collapses in on itself, letting the sun shine down on to the streets below. Lois, Oliver, and Kara were the first to be freed from Darkseid's control.

"No!" yelled Darkseid, as he is hit with the light of the Sun, falling into a shaded area on the roof of the Daily Planet.

Clark stops spinning when the cloud was gone. As people see Clark in the sky, hope returned to them, waking them from Darkseid's control.

"You broke my power!" yelled Darkseid as he faded away.

"Is he gone?" asked Lois, as Kara sets her and Oliver on the rooftop.

"For now." said Clark.

"Jor-El finally saw that you were ready, I see." said Kara.

"No, Darkseid had got to the Fortress, so I had to take it." said Clark.

"Looks good on you." said Lois, running a hand down his chest.

"A bit over kill with the cape." said Oliver.

"My mother made it." said Clark.

"I have a question, if Darkseid's power reached around the whole planet, then how did the other side of the planet see the light?" asked Lois.

The door to the roof opens, and a person in a black hooded cloak stepped out onto the roof.

"I can answer that." said a familiar voice, "I used Luthor Corp. and Queen Industry satellites to reflect the sun light around the planet once Clark got rid of the Dark Cloud that blanketed the sky."

Chloe, is that you?" asked Lois.

"Yes." said Chloe, dropping the hood of her cloak.

Lois hugs her, then steps back so that Oliver could wrap her in his arms.

"Looks like it's going to be a bright day." said Kara.

Clark steps up to the ledge as people look up in amazement, as they wake up from Darkseid's control.

"Go get em, Superman!" said Lois, as Clark flys down and over the streets of Metropolis.

Later, back at the Farm, Clark returns in the blue suit, while Oliver and Kara had time to change into normal clothes.

"So, now that they've seen your face, what are you going to do?" asked Kara.

"I was thinking Glasses." said Clark.

"A little tacky, but it could be effective." said Lois.

A/N: I hoped you like it. Please Review! 


End file.
